List of Quotes - Flynn Scifo
Flynn Intro Solo Begin I must move forward with conviction! Solo Finish Light Dragon,become my spear! Destroy Fang,go forth! Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Akira: A real man would work out and build more muscle Flynn: We do regular physical training in the Imperial Knights... Pai: He'd just look weird if he got all buff with a face like that. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Flynn: I never thought I would have to ally myself with monsters from the dark world... Morrigan: Hee hee, you could at least call me a succubus. Chun-Li: I always forget that you aren't human. Victory Morrigan: Does your armor come flying off right away, too? Flynn: A knight's armor is his soul. Mine will not break so easily. Chun-Li: I know one knight who expects his armor to break. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Demitri: A knight from the medieval era. Not much has changed about appearances I can see. Flynn: I think my image of vampires has changed a bit. Dante: I don’t think it’s fair to other vampires to use him a standard example. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Flynn: All civilians should vacate the area! Hsien-Ko: I wonder if that includes me too? Frank: If you're not human,you probably don't count as a civlian either. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Kite & BlackRose Intro BlackRose: A sword and shield, eh? That's a pretty generic character build. Flynn: Huh? Character build? Kite: The World isn't the same as the real world! Victory Flynn: My sword is unbeatable! BlackRose: A straightforward sword and shield style might not be so bad. Kite: I don't think it's really the time to change classes... Kogoro & Mii Intro *'''Flynn''': Don't over exert yourself, my lady. '''Mii''': Now this is a by-the-books gentleman! You should be taking notes, Kogoro! '''Kogoro''': Hey hey, there's nothing by-the-books about me. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro Kurt & Riela Intro Kurt: I’ll keep them pinned down. You know what to do after that, right? Flynn: Don’t worry, I’ll come around from their blind side. They won’t stand a chance. Riela: It’s been a while since I felt this comfortable working with someone new. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Xiaomu: Heheheh,before we start,tell me about you and Yuri. Flynn: Huh? He's just a good friend that i've known for a long time. Reiji:Flynn,you don't have to answer her. I'll give her a rough spanking later. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Flynn: Don't you think it will be difficult fighting this enemy unarmed? Ken: It'd just look weird if we if we(real-game typo)started fighting with swords and shields,right? Ryu: Definitely. We can take anything on as long as we have our fists! Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Flynn: I'll follow your lead. I want you to fight without any distractions. Alisa: I wish Soma was always this agreeable. Soma: Hmph,well excuse me. Toma & Cyrille Intro Flynn: That’s pretty amazing that you both wield holy swords. Cyrille: Stop…It’s not so amazing. Toma: U-Uh, Cyrille? I’ve never seen you act like this before. Victory Flynn: Those with power must be prepared. It’s the same with your Holy Swords, right? Cyrille: I understand, but I’m not so sure about Toma. Toma: I know. I can’t wield this sword without a good reason. X & Zero Intro Flynn: Wow, a sword made of light…Can I see it for a moment? Zero: Only I can wield the Z-Saber properly. X: I hope he doesn’t ask to see my X-Buster next… Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: On a journey, battle is part of daily life! Yuri, Flynn, let's do our best! Flynn: Lady Estelle, please don't get carried away... Yuri: Flynn, you're such a worrywart. Victory Yuri: Our weapons are Swords and Magic! Estelle: Justice! Solidarity! and Drive! Flynn: Umm, maybe a man's charms? Zephyr & Leanne Intro